As the number of users of existing wireless communication technologies (for example, Wi-Fi) are increasing, availability of radio spectrum has become a challenge. Deployment of these new age wireless technologies also consume massive energy, which is a threat to the environment. Moreover, these technologies are not suitable under certain conditions (for example, under water or within airplanes).
Some of the above discussed problems are solved by Light-Fidelity (Li-Fi) technology, which is a wireless technology that proposes use of visible light as a media for data transfer and communication. However, existing techniques providing Visible Light Communication (VLC) in Li-Fi network suffer from many drawbacks that include, delay in channel scan, unnecessary power consumption by an End User Device (EUD) due to wrong channel scan, unsuitable selection of a VLC Personal Area Network Coordinator (VPANC), incomplete channel scan for the EUD in case of shorter channel scan duration, increased power consumption in the EUD in case of longer channel scan duration, selection of an unsuitable VPAN having poor quality channel that will affect throughput for an end user, limited mobility within the VPAN, and drop in connection due to dead zones between two VPANs.
There is therefore a need for a mechanism that provides suitable VPAN selection and quality of coverage in terms of connection and throughput for EUD mobility across VPNs.